Harry Potter and the Dark Ones Take Over
by Keda Sun
Summary: Its Harry's Hardest year yet! with yet ANOTHER new teacher and voldermort on his tail yet again he's going to have alot of trouble. Past things come back to haunt Harry in this epic tale and (sneak peak) he looses some very dear to him.
1. Meeting Someone New, Seeing Old Friends

I do not take credit for any of the characters with exception to Liz. All others belong to J.K Rowling.

Authors Note: Hey all this is ym first story and i can update soon bcuz i'm really into this...lol anyway reveiw and tell me what you think!! thanks!

**Chapter 1**  
  
It had been a long, dull three weeks at number four privet drive. The sun was just setting as Harry Potter lay on his back on the front lawn. Harry looked back on these last three week's he'd been here; he smiled to himself. He was getting so paranoid that Voldermort was going to walk up their drive way he was cursing ready to curse everything that moved during the night. He laughed at himself quietly; he was turning out to be just like Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
"POTTER!" a voice yelled angrily from inside the house.  
  
Harry sadly stood up and began to walk inside; he knew the peace of being alone wouldn't last long.  
  
"Yes uncle Vernon?" Harry said miserably as he stood before his uncle.  
  
"Potter what is THIS?!" Vernon Dursley yelled as he held up a small envelope.  
  
"Well from the looks of it being small and inside an envelope I'd say it's a letter."  
  
"Don't be a smart mouth with me boy! It came with... with THAT!" he bellowed as he pointed to a very tiny little owl buzzing around the fireplace.  
  
Harry looked at the tiny owl and then the letter, Harry could barley make out the writing on the back. But even if he couldn't see it very well, he knew who the letter was from and who the owl belonged to.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry ran up to his small messy bedroom with the letter clutched in his hands. He ran inside his room and shut the door as fast as he could; then tore the letter open with both hands. Harry read the letter once, and then again to make sure he wasn't dreaming:  
  
**Dear Harry,  
I hope Pig gets this letter to you; he's been getting lazy and dropping letters into bushes and rivers lately. Anyway, guess what?! My mum and dad talked to Dumbledore yesterday (Fred and George have made some extra extendable ears for us) and Dumbledore says that's its time for us to come and get you! We'll be coming a.s.a.p Harry. Make sure you've got your things packed... that way you won't be as late as last year! Can't wait to see you again mate!  
  
-Ron P.S you better come soon; Hermione still won't give up this spew thing!**  
  
Harry began packing immediately, he threw everything into his old suit case; everything except his precious firebolt. He hid that in his closet.  
Every night Harry would try and stay awake as late as possible, waiting for his friends to come and get him. But sadly after three days of nothing, Harry had given up on waiting. On the fifth night Harry sadly went to sleep in his room. He stared at his suit case as the voices of Remus Lupin, Mr. Weasly and Mad-Eye Moody lulled him to sleep. Just as Harry was about to fall asleep he realized that the voices were coming from downstairs. Harry sat bolt upright as the voices quietly became a little louder. He soon saw his doorknob turn and Remus Lupin's face appeared in the doorway.  
  
Hours later Harry was back inside number 12 Grimhald Place. Ron and especially Hermione greeted Harry with hugs. Then they bombarded him with questions about everything that had been going on. Soon Ron's mother told them to go upstairs and get ready to eat, breakfast would be served soon. As soon as Harry and Ron got up the third set of stairs Ron stopped Harry and started to tell him about someone new in the order.  
  
"You won't believe it Harry she is SO cool! She knows all about that dark arts and about You Know Who's supporters and everything. It's amazing! And she knows all about Muggle defense too." Ron bragged.  
  
"Sounds really neat Ron" Harry replied, sounding like he was losing interest.  
  
"And...oh my god! You won't believe who she looks like..."  
  
But Ron was cut off by someone barging into the large hall/dining room. It was a girl, she looked like she was at least 25, and she looked oddly familiar. She walked in look very angry about something.  
  
"SNAPE!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!" she hollered the second she walked in.  
  
Snape walked in looking very smug with himself. He walked right up to her and said:  
  
"Hello Liz... something wrong?" he said smugly.  
  
"You damn well know what's wrong!! How DARE you talk to V---- I mean him without consulting me!! How dare you!!" Liz replied furiously.  
  
Snape looked up and down Liz with a smug, happy look on his face. He looked up and down her a second time... stopping at her legs and breasts and then one last time at her face. As soon as his eyes met hers Liz lifted her hand and slapped him across the face hard.  
  
"you haven't looked at me like that since back in school." She said.  
  
Liz was about to walk away when she turned back to him.  
  
"How DARE you even think of looking at me like that! Especially after what you did to my brother!"  
  
"What about what he did to me!?"  
  
"I couldn't give a damn what he did to you! Remember I was a Marauder too!"  
  
"Yea I do remember I also remember when your brother almost shot..."  
  
Snape stopped and looked up at where Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing. He then looked back at Liz.  
  
"Another time Liz... I have to go now."  
  
"Another time..." she said and nodded as he left.  
  
The next day Liz met Harry while they were cleaning one of the old rooms. Ron and Hermione were helping set up lunch. Actually Harry was happy that he had time to talk to Liz without being interrupted. They were taking a short break from all the dusting. Liz collapsed on a chair wiping her forehead.  
  
"This is more exhausting then I thought it would be!" she said.  
  
"Yea... this place is really big" Harry replied nicely.  
  
"So... you went to school with Snape... did you know my dad?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
"Yea I knew your dad... he was really sweet, I giant trouble maker though... I think that's what made me go out with him once." Liz said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You went out with my dad?!" Harry said stunned.  
  
"Yea it was fun... but we only went out a couple of times though. It was a very short term thing." She said simply.  
  
"Well if you went out with my dad... you must have known Professor Lupin, and Peter..." Harry lead on.  
  
"Yea I knew them... Peter was the little follower... I hate it for not knowing he was a lying snake! I'll never forgive myself for not seeing what he was going to do..."  
  
"Then you also must have known... Sirius...?" Harry asked sadly.  
  
"Knew him?!?!" Liz said laughing.  
  
"I didn't just know him... he was my brother!!!"

Well.... there it is.. hope you like it...hope you got hooked to lol! anyway i can update a.s.a.p so keep reading!


	2. The Past of One Who's Gone, The Present ...

Chapter 2  
  
Ron and Hermione and came upstairs to collect Harry and Liz for lunch. Liz said she wasn't hungry and was going to take a break while they ate. As soon as Liz was out of earshot Harry whispered to Rom and Hermione. "I need to talk to you, its important." So as soon as they had finished eating Hermione said she needed to change so they all went upstairs into Ron and Harry's room. They quickly shut the door and turned to Harry.  
  
"She's Sirius's sister... I can't believe it." Harry said, more to himself then to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"You're kidding?!" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I'm not" Harry said shaking his head.  
  
"But I thought Sirius said he was the only Black left...?" Ron questioned and stated at the same time.  
  
"He did Ron!! She can't be his sister it's not possible!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"But..." Harry continued. "She looks so much like him and she acts just like he used too. It's almost obvious that she's his sister. This doesn't make any sense." Harry said questionably.  
  
"Harry" Hermione continued. "You have to find out more about this. You have to go and talk to her more, ask her more questions. Me and Ron will start cleaning the next room. Go find her and talk to her Harry."  
  
Harry agreed that he needed to find out more. But if she was a phony then she could be anyone, and it could be dangerous to confront her. Liz could be one of Voldermort's supporters in disguise. Harry had to be very careful about what he was going to do. So later that day, after Ron and Hermione had started cleaning another room, Harry carefully went to Liz and started to ask her about Sirius. At first he was afraid that she might curse him, but it turned out, Liz, was very open to the subject. In fact, it seemed she liked talking about her so called "brother".  
  
"Back at school?!" Liz hollered while laughing her head off. "Oh lord!!! He was the biggest slob/idiot/jerk!!" "He went out with SO many girls it was an embarrassment to the Black name!"  
  
Harry laughed along with Liz for another minute or so.  
  
"Oh lord" Liz said as she settled down. "But it was all a game to him. He was just trying to kiss every girl 5th year and above by the time he graduated. I think he may have done it too" She said as she started to laugh again. "He was such an idiot." She said while sighing. "But he was still my big brother, and SO protective of me. I couldn't go out on a single walk with a guy without him trying to jinx or follow us."  
  
"He would actually follow you around when you were with a guy?!" Harry said stunned.  
  
"Yea all the time...even if I was with someone he knew and trusted!" Liz said.  
  
"Like who?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well for one your father...we went out maybe three times. But broke up because my brother and he didn't want to sever their friendship over it and I didn't want them to either." Liz explained.  
  
"I also went out with Remus for a while. That relationship lasted longer, quite a bit longer actually. I remember Sirius always giving Remus dirty looks whenever he was with me. Oh lord... it was hilarious, I remember, we had this dance at the school... sort of to help us relax, that was the time when Voldermort started coming to power. Anyway we had a dance to help us relax...and I went with Remus. Sirius gave us the most horrible dirty looks all night! He practically abandoned his date. She was furious." Liz went on.  
  
"Liz..." Harry lead on.  
  
"Yeah Harry?" She asked sincerely.  
  
"Um...before Sirius...died... he said he was the only Black left. But if you're his sister... wouldn't you be considered one of the remaining Blacks?" Harry carefully asked.  
  
"Oh that..." Liz continued.  
  
"Well to be truthful...after school was out, I went through some hard times. I got involved with a lot of bad crowds and bad things. Eventually, I ended up being one of Voldermort's top supporters...he, Voldermort I mean, I think he almost considered me his girlfriend." Liz said.  
  
"When Sirius found out he was furious with me." Liz continued "He said I was throwing away my entire life...and that I'd end up in Azkaban for it. That family tree we have in one of the rooms, he used magic to remove my name, so it was like it was never there. He told out parents some phony story about me becoming a perfect child and going off to be married, or something like that. So the whole family soon considered me dead... or like I was never born. After a while I disappeared from view, got away from Voldermort, and started out new. I was afraid to go back to my brother and family. I was afraid they would reject me, like before. I hadn't seen my brother in years... I was the last one to see him before he went with the others to save you. I had finally come back to say I was sorry. And he happily forgave me...and let me back into what was to be the short last moments of his life." Liz finished, she then looked down.  
  
Neither Liz nor Harry spoke a word for quite some time. Eventually Ron and Hermione came to get them and they finished cleaning the room.  
  
It was late at night and Harry couldn't sleep. He decided to take a walk, he found Liz awake in the room with the Black family tree hanging there. Harry remembered cleaning this room with Sirius, he almost started crying, but held it back.  
  
Liz was running her finger along the lines of the tree; she finally got down to Sirius's name and ran across to where hers should have been. Liz quietly muttered a spell, and her name re-appeared. Liz looked happy with herself, but then her face squinted, like she was wincing in pain. She grabbed her right arm and soon after she disapeariated into the darkness. Harry, then walked silently back to his bed.  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning; he was still drowsy but wanted to tell Hermione and Ron what he had seen last night. Harry slowly got dressed and went over to Ron to wake him up, Ron ended up throwing a pillow at him and saying he'll be up in a bit. But as soon as Harry started to say he was going to tell Hermione what he saw, Ron was up as faster then you can imagine.  
  
"It was really dark" Harry explained. "But it looked like something on her arm started hurting her and then she just... disapeariated. It was weird, she was gone strait away, she didn't even stop to look at her arm."  
  
"I wonder if there's anyway we can get a look to see what's on her arm...?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Well..."Ron continued with an odd look on his face. "Maybe if she was really hot, she would roll up her sleeves or something, then we could get a look."  
  
"Ron!!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ron! You're a genius! I've got the perfect plan."  
  
So later that day when the three of them were cleaning yet another room with Liz, Hermione asked if they wanted a type of muggle drink called Lemonade. They all said it would be good, but Ron and Harry knew what Hermione was going to do. As soon as Hermione got back Ron and Harry went to help her bring the drinks into the room. As soon as they got close Hermione whispered:  
  
"The one on the left, make sure Liz gets that one. I put a special heating potion inside it."  
  
So Ron handed the one with the potion to Liz and she drank it happily. But as soon as they got back to cleaning, Liz began to complain that it was getting very hot. Liz soon went to change and came back in a dark blue tank top. Liz leaned over to go and start cleaning a large desk when Harry, Ron and Hermione took their chance.  
  
Ron and Harry lunged at the chance to see what was on her arm, but paid dearly for it. They ended up smacking their head together and having to go get some ice for it. But after they were gone, Hermione asked if she could help Liz out. Liz said yes politely and began to hand Hermione a bag with some old family items in it; with her right arm. Hermione took her chance; she took a step towards Liz and got a glimpse at what was on her arm.  
  
Hermione thought to herself: "Oh my god, what has Dumbledore done!"  
  
After lunch that day Hermione sat on the steps just above the front hall and waited. She sat there for many hours, waiting for Dumbledore to come. Finally after many hours Dumbledore walked in the door. Hermione stood up immediately and walked over to him. He greeted her with a large smile on his face. Hermione explained that something had come to her attention that she really wanted to talk to him about. Dumbledore said he would talk with her and they walked over to the kitchen table and sat.  
  
"Professor, um..." Hermione began, nervously. "Well Professor, I was cleaning one of the rooms with Liz and um... well she... I saw..."  
  
"Please continue Hermione." Dumbledore encouraged.  
  
"Well Professor, I saw on her arm...she had...well she..." Hermione took a deep breath and continued. "Well on her right arm, she has the sign that Voldermort's death eaters have." Hermione then held her breath.  
  
"Yes...anything else Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked politely.  
  
"Well...um...don't you think maybe she's working with him...and not with the Order?" Hermione continued.  
  
"Hermione please let me explain to you." Dumbledore went on.  
  
"Hermione I am aware that Liz spoke to Harry about her past, and I wouldn't be surprised if he shared that information with you."  
  
Hermione nodded. "He did."  
  
"Well then you should know that Liz went through some hard times after she left school, and eventually became one of Voldermort's top supporters. And after a while she escaped from his grasp."  
  
"Yes." Hermione nodded again.  
  
"Well it is very helpful to the Order if we can find out what Voldermort is planning next. And the only way we can fins out important, true information is to have someone on the inside."  
  
"Oh! Now I understand." Hermione brought her voice to a whisper. "Liz is pretending to become one of Voldermort's supporters again. And doing that she can find out more information for the Order."  
  
"Exactly" Dumbledore said. "But Hermione, it is very important this information stays secret. I have confided this in you, and now like many in the Order you must carry the great burden on knowing precious information that can never be found out by the enemy side. If this information slips into the wrong hands, it could mean great pain and almost certain death for Liz and others." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"You must tell no one of this."  
  
"I won't Professor, I promise." 


	3. An Argument and a Strange Surprise

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to fetch some school supplies. They saw many school friends; including Draco Malfoy. Most of the day was very fun; they bought school things and then got some ice cream and relaxed for a while.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione were in a very good mood when they returned to 12 Grimhald Place, but the second they walked in the door, they faces turned from smiles to horror.  
  
Liz and Snape were practically and each other throats. Harry could barley make out what they were yelling at each other.  
  
"SNAPE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CONSULT HIM WITHOUT SPEAKING TO ME FIRST!!! YOU KNOW THOSE ARE DUMBLEDORES ORDERS!!" Liz screamed.  
  
"I WILL SPEAK TO HIM WHENEVER I SEE FIT!! I HAVE BEEN AT THIS LONGER THEN YOU LIZ!! MUCH LONGER!!" Snape hollered back.  
  
"YOU MAY HAVE BEEN DOING THIS LONGER THEN ME!! BUT BEFORE YOU EVEN CAME ALONG I WAS ONE OF HIS TOP SUPPORTERS!!!"  
  
"AND BECAUSE OF ME HE THINKS YOU STILL ARE!"  
  
"LORD!!! YOU"RE JUST AS IMPOSSIBLE AS WHEN WE WERE BACK AT SCHOOL!!!"  
  
"Not HALF as impossible as you were!" Snape said calming down.  
  
"Lord, they were great times... when my brother hung you upside down in front of every..."  
  
But Snape cut her off. "That was not funny."  
  
"I disagree entirely."  
  
Then both Liz and Snape had looks come over there faces as if they were both in great pain. Snape grabbed his right arm, while Liz stumbled over to the table. They then both looked at each other, quickly nodded and disapeariated.  
  
Hermione looked very nervous afterwards, Harry and Ron noticed. After they all started to walk upstairs to there rooms, Harry asked Hermione about it. Hermione tried to hide what Dumbledore had told her... she eventually had to tell them.  
  
After telling them the whole story the boys sat in awe. The expressions on there faces, were the same, yet different. Harry looked as if he had just seen Sirius doe again, and Ron looked as if he could rip someone's head off. Hermione looked back and forth between them carefully and nervously. They sat there in silence for quite some time, when Ron finally spoke.  
  
"Who told you about this? Her?"  
  
"No" Hermione replied "Dumbledore did."  
  
Ron looked back down at his feet, then up to Hermione again.  
  
"And he trusts her?"  
  
"He says that she's made good decisions"  
  
They sat in silence for quite a while loner. Then, Harry finally spoke.  
  
"How long ago did he tell you?"  
  
"th---th---three days" Hermione replied nervously.  
  
Then Ron burst in:  
  
"THREE DAYS AGO?! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US RIGHT AFTER?!"  
  
"W—w—well... he m—m—made me p—p—promise not too. Hermione stuttered.  
  
"You still should have told us" Ron grumbled.  
  
"I wanted to" Hermione said calming down. "But I couldn't betray Dumbledore"  
  
"I don't trust her" Ron said.  
  
"She's probably working for Voldermort and faking being one of the order. She's a spy" Ron said lowering his voice.  
  
"Oh Ron" said Hermione sighing. "If Dumbledore trusts her, so should we."  
  
Ron crossed his arms angrily and mutter under his breath. Harry just stared at his hands with an expression of betrayal on his face. Just then, Ron's mother; Molly walked in. She saw the looks on there faces and whispered under her breath; "damn it Dumbledore, what did you tell them about her?" Then she turned and walked sternly out of the room.  
  
They were called down for dinner a few hours later. At the table sat Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ron's Parents, his brothers and sister (excluding Percy) and of course Liz.  
  
Most of the night they ate in silence, with Liz trying to strike up a conversation. She would come up with a question, ask it, and then it would go silent again. Molly tried to engage in the conversation as well, but Ron, Harry and Hermione remained quiet. After they had finished eating the three of them went up to Harry and Ron's room to talk more.  
  
They had been talking for quite some time, when Molly knocked on the door and came in, followed by Liz.  
  
Molly walked over to the three of them and simply said; "I want you to listen, and be open minded." Then she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Liz walked over quietly. She sat next to Harry. They sat in silence for quite some time. The only sound was Liz's foot repeatedly tapping on the floor. Liz looked up and finally spoke.  
  
"I know what Dumbledore told you, and by now I'm sure all three of you know."  
  
She looked at her feet, took a breath and looked up again.  
  
"I want you all to know you can trust me, as much as you think that you cant. But I promise you, I do not serve him. I would never, ever put myself in that situation again, not after what happened."  
  
Harry hadn't been paying much attention. He was just letting the worlds go in one ear and out the other. He finally looked up at Liz. He couldn't seem to hear anything going on. But as he stared at her...he thought.  
  
'She's...pretty and...really young...'  
  
Harry looked down at his feet again.  
  
'There's something strange about her' He thought 'and I'm going to find out what it is.' 


	4. A Late Morning and a Painful Surprise

Authors Note: Hey all... hope who ever has read my story likes it.. and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I've only gotten 2!! : ( anyway I regret to announce that it will take more time for me to update now because I had the first 4 chapters basically already written. But I PROMISE not to leave you hanging to long... one week tops.. I'm hoping. It should be easy because I already know what gonna happen for the next like 5 chapters! But I'm not gonna give any of it away!! Anyway review, review, review! Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
After Liz left, Harry tuned in again. Ron was still disgruntled and still thought she was a spy for Voldermort. Hermione was still trying to convince him that they could trust her. Harry stared at his feet once more and then quietly said:  
  
"Guys... there's something odd about her."  
  
Hermione and Ron agreed that there was something strange. They sat and discussed it for quite some time. Rom stuck to his theory that she was Voldermort's spy. Hermione brought up a question about something Liz had said to them.  
  
"She said she'd never put herself in that situation again...not after what happened. What could have happened?"  
  
"Maybe it had something to do with peter or... ..."  
  
Harry looked down, it was still hard for him to say his godfathers name.  
  
Just then Molly walked in. "Time for bed you three."  
  
The next morning Ron must have let Harry sleep in because the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by Liz. When she saw he was awake she started to frantically throw his things into his trunk.  
  
Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at Liz, who was from what it looked like, trying to find a lost sock.  
  
"What's the big rush?" said Harry groggily.  
  
"Its 10 o' clock! That's the rush!" Liz responded while grabbing his sock from under Pig's cage.  
  
"10 o' clock! The train leaves in an hour!!!" Harry yelped while scrambling out of bed.  
  
"Here" Liz continued while throwing some clothes at Harry. "Get dressed and get downstairs, I'll bring your trunk." She then grabbed his trunk, Hedwig's cage and ran out the door.  
  
Harry was down 5 minutes later. He started toward to the table when a hand grabbed his wrist. "No time." Liz said while dragging Harry out the door.  
  
"But...." Harry began, but he was muffled by a piece of toast being shoved in his mouth.  
  
"Lord." Liz muttered while putting Harry's trunk in the car. "Just like his father."  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry collapsed in their seats 5 minutes before the train was to set off. Hermione immediately took out a book and started reading, while Ron and Harry were going to trade wizard cards. They were just about to start trading when they heard Malfoy talking in the compartment next to theirs.  
  
"Can you believe it?!" he was saying. "First they let riff raff like that Wesley in here, then they let that imbecile werewolf be a teacher! And now there letting HER in!! My father is going to hear about this. If it were up to me...she'd be locked away like her lunatic of a brother! A lot of good it'd do though, she'd probably escape just like he did. She's probably as loony as that stupid 5th year Luna! She belongs at Saint Mungo's like all the other freaks in this place!"  
  
Ron was now raging at Malfoy, he had calmed down because Malfoy had stopped talking but, he started up again.  
  
"I mean, I knew Dumbledore was pathetic, but now I know he's bloody deranged too! I can't wait until my father hears about who he let into the school. Just because she was one of Voldermort's top supporters doesn't mean she'll get off on this!"  
  
Malfoy quieted. He stood and walked out of his compartment, Harry thought that he had left, but Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle came into Harry's compartment. Ron was still fuming, but now, Harry was too.  
  
Harry sat, staring at Malfoy. He quickly looked down. He was to mad to look at that evil sneer.  
  
"What's the matter Potter?" Malfoy teased. "Another girl tell you how ugly you are?" Crabbe and Goyle began to snicker immediately.  
  
"Get out Malfoy" Harry said angrily.  
  
"Awwwww come now Potter don't be rude, or I'll have to give you a detention before the year even starts!"  
  
Hermione steeped up.  
  
"He said to leave."  
  
"Oooooooooo, is that mudblood your girlfriend now Potter? How sad. At least Chang was half decent."  
  
"Get out Malfoy." Harry said. He could feel his anger rising. He couldn't hold it in much longer.  
  
Hermione stepped forward again, she knew what Harry was about to do.  
  
"UGH! DONT COME A STEP CLOSER MUDBLOOD!"  
  
That was it. Harry stood up, his fists shaking, he lunged at Malfoy. Ron jumped up and grabbed Harry, helping Hermione hold him back. But they were losing there grip, due to Harry thrashing.  
  
Just then, Liz walked up behind Malfoy.  
  
"Interesting game Harry, seems a little dangerous, not that'd I'd object much to hurting him." Liz motioned towards Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy turned. "YOU!"  
  
"oh.. Malfoy, wow...you look...wow. So much worse then your father did." She started laughing. "Even worse then your father I would say."  
  
Malfoy looked afraid, hid eyes were shifted and kept looking towards the door, his hand was starting to creep towards his wand.  
  
Liz saw what he was doing and grabbed her wand. She had hers pointed at his face before Malfoy had even touched his.  
  
"Don't try anything Malfoy." She said. "You can't win, and you know it. Besides, you wouldn't hex a teacher."  
  
"I wouldn't..." but he cut himself off, he knew that he shouldn't pick a fight with her. She was too dangerous. Malfoy turned and left, they would finish this later.  
  
Liz stood leaning against the frame of the compartment door, shaking her head.  
  
"Total git. Just like his dad."  
  
Ron and Hermione laughed, Harry stared at her.  
  
"You're a teacher?"  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore called in a favor." Liz leaned into Harry. "he couldn't stand that Umbridge woman any longer then he can throw her. And I doubt he can even pick that old bat up."  
  
Harry smiled; at least they'd have a new teacher, even if it was Liz.  
  
Liz stayed in the compartment with the three of them and talked about everything. Somehow they got onto the topic of what she was going to teach them throughout the year. She said that she wouldn't make them sit around reading book all day. She wanted her class to be fun. She even said she might have taken a leaf out of Harry's book and start a defense against the dark arts club.  
  
Suddenly after a long time of talking, Liz grabbed her side in pain. She started moaning and tears started to flow from her eyes. She closed them and squinted her face. She was mumbling something under her breath. Liz suddenly fell to the floor still mumbling.  
  
Hermione looked up form the book she was reading and ran over to Liz.  
  
"Liz what's wrong?!" she panicked. "Liz! Liz please get up!"  
  
Liz's only movements were her rocking back and forth while holding her side, she still wouldn't stop mumbling. Hermione leaned down and put her ear to Liz's lips, she was listening to what Liz was saying.  
  
"It's a spell, but I don't know for what, I've never heard it before."  
  
Suddenly Liz opened her eyes wide. She had stopped mumbling and holding her side. Now she was scared, her eyes were wide and she was sweating insanely. Liz sat up and moved her arms in front of her as if she couldn't see. She started calling to Harry. Harry came over and Liz grabbed his Arm forcefully. She looked nothing like this Liz he saw at 12 Grimhald place.  
  
"Harry" She said quickly.  
  
"I'm here Liz...what is..."  
  
"Harry... you've got to stay away from me. You need to stay as fat away from me as possible. You don't know what's happening, and if I get hold of you... Harry please stay away from me. You have to stay away, don't listen to anything I tell you, don't come near me... you don't know what...UGH!!!!!!"  
  
Liz screamed and fell over again. Her face strangely changed and she stood up, swaying slightly.  
  
Liz sighed. "Sorry about that, I was a little, out of my head. It happens sometimes. Just ignore it...its nothing to worry about. Bye Harry."  
  
Liz then nodded and left, with Harry, Ron and Hermione staring and wondering in awe.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo... what could happen next? Anyway you'll be super surprised.. and if you have any ideas for chapter names, or anything chapter input of things that could happen I'd love to hear your ideas! Oh yeah.. and thanks to the people who reviewed my story! Thanks Luna Moonglade!!! (friends forever! lol) and thanks SO much to Disturbly Serene for my first ever review! Thanks you two!! And keep reading!! 


	5. Finding a Monster Within

Chapter Five  
  
"What...was that?"  
  
Hermione finally broke the silence. Her, Ron and Harry had been frozen in their spots, not moving not talking, since Liz left.  
  
"I...have...no idea..." Harry said slowly. He hadn't moved from kneeling on the floor, he had his hand stretched out from when Liz couldn't see.  
  
Just then the trolley Lady came to their compartment. She looked at them strangely and asked if anything was wrong. Harry, Hermione and Ron quickly sat properly and said that it was nothing. They bought some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs and other good treats.  
  
"Ok..." Ron said after the silence had set in again. "Harry, I'm scared mate... a little for me...but you too mate. You've got major problems headin' your way. And to think, I've been worrying bout those spiders trying to get me to tap dance."  
  
"Oh shut up Ron!" Hermione quickly said, but Harry wasn't hearing it.  
  
A cold chill began to set onto Harry, Ron and Hermione and everyone else on the train. Everything started to become dark and cold. Harry knew what was happening.  
  
"They're back." Harry said. "Why are they back...?"  
  
"Hey... we're here." Hermione quickly said. "Let's get going."  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione walked out of there compartment and walked over to where the carriages were kept. As soon as they almost reached them, they saw Ron's older brother Percy standing and telling student to stand and wait. As soon as all the students were before them Harry saw Ron look at Percy with a look of disgust. When Percy noticed, he looked over at his little brother and shook his head with pity. He then turned away; he did not look back at Ron again. All the student had finally come around and Percy began;  
  
"I am here today of behalf of Cornelius Fudge. I am announcing that yes as you may all have noticed that the Dementors are returning to Hogwarts, due to certain incidents and..." He paused. "Certain people. Each group of student, from 15 to 20 will be escorted onto the grounds by one Dementor. Then as usual you will be lead into the school by Professor McGonagall. I hope you will all have a great year and keep out of mischief." He looked strait at Harry. "Goodbye." He looked away and then walked away from the group.  
  
"Hermione...do you have any idea why there back here? You've been reading the papers...anything?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"Nothing that I've read, but I did lose a paper or two... there might have been something there, but I doubt it."  
  
"You mean you don't know Potter?!"  
  
Harry turned, it was Malfoy. He was standing and flashing his evil sneer at Harry. Harry immediately cringed; he didn't want to have to deal with Malfoy again so soon.  
  
"Know what Malfoy?" Ron replied meanly.  
  
"I can't believe that you don't know! Almost everybody knows about the monster that's at Hogwarts now!"  
  
"What monster?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing you'd know about mudblood! And I don't believe I was talking to your ugly face!"  
  
Hermione's face went red. Harry was burning up to, but he bit his tongue hoping it would help him hold his temper.  
  
Harry sat with his friends in the Great Hall, he was so happy to be back. Back at the one place he belonged. Dumbledore Stood and made his speech, including with a bit of mystery that there would be many surprises ahead this year. Harry ate happily and soaked in all the fun and enjoyed everything to fullest. He went to bed truly happy, for the first night in a long time.  
  
The next morning Harry had a fairly good day. He had Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and double Potions. Snape yelled at him for not adding the proper amount of Shredded Newt Tongue, and it lost him 5 points for Gryffindor. By lunch Harry was starving and couldn't wait to start eating. Ron was already at the table shoving as much mashed potatoes in his mouth as he could. Hermione was barely touching her mood and had her nose buried in one of her books.  
  
"stugfying Newfs Hergminee?" Ron said while splattering food all over the table, and onto Hermione's book.  
  
"Ugh..." Hermione said wiped a piece of potato from her cheek. "Yes Ron I'm studying N.E.W.T's." I want to be ready.  
  
Ron just smiled and went back to his food. Harry started eating patiently when Alicia walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Harry, ready for Quidditch later?" "We're starting already?"  
  
"Yeah I want us in shape, I want to win the cup one last time, before I leave."  
  
"You sound like Wood, Alicia" Harry said starting to laugh.  
  
"I hope not, I don't want to go crazy like he did! He was a good coach though; I hope I'm living up to him. And don't stuff yourself silly Ron, we need to make sure your broom can actually get you off the ground."  
  
Ron swallowed all the food in his mouth, while Hermione snorted with laughter.  
  
"Not funny Alicia."  
  
"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow, 4 o'clock ok? Right after classes."  
  
"Sure Alicia, bye"  
  
Alicia waved and said goodbye. Hermione stood up and packed her book in her bag.  
  
"Come on you guys, we've got double Defense Against the Dark Arts and then transfiguration. We can't be late. Plus... I want to see what Liz is going to do.  
  
"Yeah come on Ron; let's see what she's got in store."  
  
"Humph...I don't see why you guys like her so much. I'm telling you...she's a spy for..." He lowered his voice. "You-Know-Who."  
  
"Oh Ron! She is NOT! Just give her a chance for goodness sake!" Hermione exclaimed. She then turned and walked towards Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione got great seats in the front for Liz's class. Harry noticed that for the first time, Malfoy took a seat at the very back. Everyone else scattered themselves around the classroom, waiting for what there new teacher had in store.  
  
After waiting for quite some time, all the students began to get restless, it was very odd that there teacher was late and not one of the students. After a while Liz finally walked in the door, she looked tired and very rushed, she was carrying at least 100 different piles of parchment and books. Liz ran up to her desk and threw everything out of her arms onto it. She muttered a spell and they all organized perfectly, leaving a large clean area, which she sat on. Liz crossed her legs and looked at the classed, she quickly said she was sorry and it was hard being back at Hogwarts and was trying to find her way around the best she could. She made a couple of jokes an then started the class. She was going to cover languages, ones you could learn, ones you couldn't, and ones that could save your life. She talked about some incidences that had happened and asked people if they could speak anything. She asked Harry, and two other kids that knew how to speak other languages to demonstrate and then set an assignment for them to write an essay in another language. She gave the 15 minutes at the end of the class to start the essay while she got organized.  
  
Liz was busy fixing something inside her desk when Remus Lupin walked in. He looked around and spotted Liz immediately. Harry looked up and saw that they must have had a strong connection other wise he wouldn't have known right where Liz would be.  
  
"Given them homework already huh?" He chuckled.  
  
Liz froze on the spot and looked strait ahead. She dropped the book she was holding and turned around. She looked at Lupin and immediately a huge smile came across her face.  
  
Liz squealed, and screamed; "MOONY!"  
  
Liz ran over into Lupin's open arms. He picked her up and spun her around. He put her down and his face had turned into a smile almost as big as Liz's. Remus kept his hands on Liz's waist. He kept smiling and said; "lord slits, you haven't changed a bit, not a day out of school."  
  
"Aww thanks Moony, you're lookin' good too, is the uh..." she paused to choose her words.  
  
"It's alright Liz, they all know."  
  
"Oh.. well you look good considering the moons approaching."  
  
"Well I guess seeing an old friend brightens my day."  
  
Liz hugged Remus tightly. "You think we can go back to the old place? For old times?"  
  
"maybe, but I don't think you'd have much fun, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail aren't..." He trailed off. "You mean Prongs and Padfoot. There is no Wormtail. He's dead to me. He should be to you as well."  
  
"You're right. And don't you think you should let your students go? They'll be late for their next class."  
  
"Oh! Right! I forgot! Ok class... your uh...dismissed!"  
  
"worse then you were back in school Liz." Remus laughed.  
  
"oh shut-up! I wasn't that bad."  
  
"Oh no.. you were much worse then 'that'.  
  
Then Harry was pulled out of the room and couldn't listen anymore.  
  
Over the next couple weeks Harry kept hearing about this horrible monster that had brought the Dementors back to Hogwarts. It seemed now that everyone had heard about this monster and everyone wanted to know more. What could it do? How horrible was it? And who was it after? After one of his defense against the dark arts classes Harry stopped and asked Liz about what was going on. If anyone knew about this, it would most likely be her.  
  
"Is hard to explain Harry, you should just stick to that they're back because they're back and there's nothing we can do about it." Liz explained.  
  
"But why?! Everyone's saying that there's some horrible monster here. And... Malfoy, he says it has something to do with you. He says that you would kill him if he told though."  
  
"He's exaggerating Harry, like he always does. But they're just a precaution Harry, to keep everyone safe."  
  
"But from who?!"  
  
"You really want to know what this is about don't you?"  
  
"I have to know."  
  
"lord... you have your fathers impatience and your mothers stubbornness. Well are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"LIZ! JUST TELL ME WHO THERE HERE TO PROTECT EVERYONE FROM!" Harry exploded.  
  
Liz's face angered and then she blurted out;  
  
"THEY'RE HERE TO PROTECT YOU FROM ME!" 


	6. A Dark Secret

Hey all yes I finished chapter six!! HURRAY! I know my readers have been waiting for it. I plan on updating again as soon as I can, but I don't think chapter seven will be updated until at least June 23rd to 24th because for the next week I'll be on a trip for four days and using the Friday and the weekend to recover. After that I have my graduation (grade 9 yay!) so I wont have much time to write it. But while I'm on my trip I will spend time writing my story by hand and transferring it when I get back. There will be tons more surprises ahead and I hope you all keep reading my story. Make sure you review! Thanks a lot!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Liz cupped one hand over her mouth and slowly moved back a few steps. Her eyes were wide and she looked horrified by what she had said. Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. All Harry knew is he had to leave and get as far away as possible. He ran.  
  
"Harry wait! Please Harry! You need to understand!" Liz shouted.  
  
Liz pointed her wand to the door and magically shut it before Harry could escape. Harry tried to open the door and even tried to use 'Alohamora' but he couldn't get the door open. Harry frantically tried to get out, and with exhaustion collapsed on the floor, leaning against the back of the door. Liz made steps toward Harry but he pointed his wand at her.  
  
"Stay away from me, stay away Liz I swear I'll do it."  
  
Liz looked sympathetically at Harry. She held her hand out and took another step toward him. Harry was still breathing hard but kept his wand arm pointed at Liz. Liz took another step.  
  
"Liz don't come closer! I swear Liz I'll hurt you!"  
  
Liz took yet another step and looked Harry deep in the eyes. Harry couldn't bare to look at her. He closed his eyes tight. The next thing he knew Liz was sitting next to him, holding him in her arms. No one had ever done this before; she was treating him like his mother would have.  
  
"Harry, please let me explain." Liz whispered in his ear.  
  
Harry just kept his eyes shut and started to listen to what she had to say.  
  
"Harry, I told you before, after school I went into a dark spot, I became one of Voldermort's top supporters. I was a very dangerous person Harry...I still am. I did things I greatly regret Harry, and many people in the world wish me dead, some even wish that the Dementors performed there kiss when I was sent to Azkaban. Many still think I deserve to be locked away forever. Sometimes I think I should be. I did horrible things Harry, things that will stay in my memory forever. When I threatened to escape away from Voldermort he said he would kill me, but he couldn't do it. Instead he put a curse on me worse then if he had killed me using the Cretaceous spell. He used a spell that hasn't been used in hundreds of years, and because of that, there is no cure. For as long as I live, every person I hurt, every person I have killed, will stay with me forever. I will remember their faces, I will remember the pleasure I got from killing them. Voldermort used it hoping I would come crawling back in need of him. But I didn't, I forced myself to stay away, but after his fall, I was found curled in a cave shivering of cold and bleeding. They took me and shut me up. I had a trial, and when they heard what he did to me, their was much dispute on whether I should be locked up. Some said I would have pain for the rest of my life, and deserved to live in peace, others said I should be locked away because of my need.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, he looked up at Liz. She was no longer looking down at him; her head was staring strait ahead. Silent tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. Harry rested his head on Liz's shoulder, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Because I remember every time I killed someone, I remembered the feeling and the pleasure I got from doing it. I'm a threat to all around me because of that. The need to kill could consume me, and I could go back to Voldermort, and become his top supporter once again. Some at the ministry think that I am here to hurt other students, and especially you. That's why the Dementors are back, to protect the students and you, from me. To protect everyone around me from dying because of my horrible need. I do not want to kill anyone Harry, but this...this...this curse...when and if it consumes me, I will become as dangerous as Voldermort himself."  
  
Liz silenced. She had said enough, and Harry had understood. He and Liz just sat there for a long time. After a while Liz stood up and went over to her desk. She went into a drawer and took out a small envelope. She took it and helped Harry up. She handed him the envelope. Harry took it and opened it up, he took out a photo.  
  
"It's all of us. James, Remus, Sirius," Liz made a face "Peter and me. It was taken back at school, I think Lily's somewhere in the back ground. Let this be a guide to you when there is darkness all around."  
  
Harry stared into the photo, his dad smiled up at him, but something about the photo was strange, Harry didn't know what, but he needed to find out.  
  
Harry took the photo, and left. He went up to the dromedary and met Ron and Hermione. Hermione was busy reading, while Ron was trying to get her to play chess.  
  
"Hey Ron." Harry called. "I'll play with you."  
  
Ron was delighted. He and Harry played three games before Hermione asked where Harry had been. Harry told them he was talking about Liz. He left out most of the details. They didn't need to know about this yet. Harry also kept his photo a secret. For now, it was for his eyes only.  
  
The next day Harry had Quidditch practice. He was happy to get back onto his firebolt. Harry flew high into the air and in the distance, could see the Dementors gliding around the school. When Harry came lower to the ground he noticed that his team had a spectator. Professor McGonagall had come out and was calling the team over. Harry speed to the ground and got off his broom.  
  
"Harry, I want you back in your dormitory now. It is important that you do not leave it past 6 o'clock. You must stay inside after six. If you are caught out you will have detention for the rest of the year." She then turned and marched back to the castle.  
  
Ron walked over to Harry. "What was all that about?"  
  
Harry told the team to keep practicing and he would go back alone. Ron was hesitant but Harry insisted. Harry walked back to the common room when he heard screaming coming from Liz's Classroom. Harry ran to the end of the hall and listened from outside the door.  
  
"no...no...no...no...NO!! I won't let him... not now...have to warn Dumbledore." Her voice changed. "Stupid pathetic girl you cannot over power me!" it changed back. "I WONT LET YOU! YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM!" It changed back to the evil voice. "Oh yes I will you stupid girl and your going to help me!" It changed yet again. "NO! He has to know what your going to do I have to warn him!" it changed. "You're pathetic! He trusts 'you' and I will pull him closer...and then..." it changed again. "NO! I won't let you do anything! I will not go back to that horrid...AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Liz's high pitch scream fill the air and Harry burst through the door.  
  
"Harry sweet Harry come closer, help me up." Her voice changed. "NO! Harry get away! Get out of here now! Run out the door and don't come back! You have to." It changed to the first raspy voice. "Come Harry help me up, I helped you when you needed it, come help me." The shrill voice was back. "NO HARRY! Run out the door! You must stay away from me! GET AWAY before he..." It changed. "Harry come help me Harry...HARRY! GET OVER AND HELP ME!" the second voice insisted, but the first returned. "HARRY! Please run!" tears began to trickle down her face. "Harry please stay away...don't let me hurt you." Then Liz collapsed on the floor. Harry didn't know what to do but his instinct told him to get away, and get a teacher. He ran and bumped into Snape.  
  
"Professor!"  
  
"What do you want Potter? And learn to look up when you run." His voice drawled.  
  
"Professor, something's happened, I didn't understand but Liz...she..." Snape cut him off.  
  
"Where is she?" He said urgently, as if she was bleeding to death.  
  
"She's in her office, the classroom, she was talking and it was like there was two of her..." But Snape was already off to Liz. He never heard what Harry said.  
  
Harry stood there for a few moments wondering what had happened. Then he aimlessly started to walk towards his dormitory. He went inside and sat on his favorite chair. He decided to take his mind off Liz. He took out his Transfiguration essay and began to work.  
  
Harry was more then halfway through his essay when Hermione walked in. She came over and picked up her beloved cat Crookshanks and sat next to Harry. She immediately began to read what he was writing. She correct some things that Harry did wrong and then sat back and pat Crookshanks. After about another half hour Ron came in covered in mud. Harry's mind had been wandering for a long time; he was deciding whether to tell Ron and Hermione what happened with Liz. In the end he told them what happened. And after talking with them for hours Harry brought down the picture she gave him. He left out the details of what happened when he got it.  
  
Ron and Harry were talking about what was happening to Liz. Hermione hadn't said anything in a long time; she was staring at Harry's picture.  
  
"I'm telling you, she's a spy for You Know Who." Ron insisted.  
  
"I don't think so...maybe she's schizophrenic." Harry said. "It was like she was fighting with herself, or someone in her head."  
  
"What's schizophrenic?"  
  
"It's a kind of muggle condition." Said Hermione, not looking up. "It's a mental thing. You should seriously consider taking Muggle Studies Ron."  
  
Ron just gave Hermione a look.  
  
"Harry have you noticed something in this picture?" Hermione finally asked.  
  
"Not really...it looks normal to me. My dad and his friends look like they do in the other pictures I have of them when they were young. In fact..."  
  
"Exactly." Hermione said. "Liz looks exactly the same now as she does in that picture. And that picture must have been taken years ago. It looks like she hasn't aged in at least 20 years."  
  
Well all that's my story, thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter and just so everyone knows... the more reviews I get the more confidence I get and then I can write faster. I like to know that I have readers who really enjoy this story. I can't wait to hear your reviews and comments! And also I have gotten a few reviews asking questions about what will happen next. Please don't ask then because I do not want to give my story away and spoil it for you! Anything else would be great! Thanks a lot! Bye! And make sure to R&R! 


	7. The Curse and the Lesson

Hey readers! Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I was supposed to update a long time ago, but I was totally stuck! Anyway I'm real sorry and you can scold me all you want, but I think this is a pretty good chapter. I also regret to announce that I won't be able to update as often anymore because my computer has a virus! : ( and it wont let me go on the internet. But I promise to keep trying to update! I hope you all keep reading my story and make sure to review! Thanks!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Harry slept much less then soundly that night. He tossed and turned in his bed, dreaming about Liz and Voldermort. Voldermort kept yelling at Liz, who was on her knees. He would have this dream over and over. Each time it ended with Voldermort killing Liz miserably. Then early the next morning after seeing Liz die for the, what seemed like the hundredth time, Harry awoke.  
  
It was early in the morning and Harry slowly stepped out of bed. He knew there was no way he could fall back asleep. He slowly walked down to the common room where he collapsed into his favorite chair, once again. Harry sat and stared at the fire, wondering about his dream, wondering about Liz.  
  
'What's happening to her? Why does she keep telling me to stay away from her?' Harry wondered. Just then Hermione came down; she was holding at least twelve books in her arms and took no notice of Harry.  
  
She threw the books down and opened one with a green cover and a blue stripe on the side. She opened it and began reading very quickly. Harry stood and walked over behind her. He stared at the page she was reading.  
  
'When being bitten by the right head of the Runespoor one shall suffer instant pain for the rest of their life. Where they have been bitten they shall no longer have control of and no longer be able to function properly. As well and not being able to use a part of the body, within eight days of the bite the sufferer will start to hallucinate and no longer be able to tell reality from fantasy. Because of this Most who have been bitten are kept under lock and key.'  
  
Before Harry could continue, Hermione shut the book and put it down. She picked up another with an orange cover and a blue dragon on it. She opened it half way and began to read again.  
  
"Are you going to help me or not?" She asked without looked up from the book.  
  
"Help you with what exactly?"  
  
"I got all these from the library; I'm going to find out why Liz hasn't aged. And I want to know more about this, supposed 'curse' she has on her. I don't think what happened on the train was just a silly 'side effect' of this curse. Something's up, and I want to know what."  
  
Harry picked up a green book with a design of gold on it and began to read.  
  
'There are many terrible curses in this land, some worse then the Cretaceous Curse, some worse then death itself. One of these spells is the Burbantom Curse which forces the person it is performed on to kill all who are in there memory. Anyone they have seen, anyone they have known. The few people who have had been infected with this curse, have been put into solitary confinement and are kept under a very watchful eye.'  
  
Harry thought this book might have his answers, he read on.  
  
'Another of these spells is the Selferus Charm. This charm takes the soul of a person and steals it away from its body. It is very similar to the Dementors kiss. After the soul and body are separated the soul must follow the body around until the one who separated them has died. Only then can the soul return to the body. If a soul has the chance to return to its body, for the rest of the life the person has left will be long and excruciating. They will no longer see things as they are, they will always have the view and the pain of being separated from their body.'  
  
Hermione had gone through at least 4 of the books while Harry was still reading through this one. It explained many curses, jinx's and charms, but none helped with what he was looking for. Just as Harry was about close the book and pick up another when a sentence that he glanced over, made him keep reading.  
  
'The Painifilus Curse is the worst curse. It has not been used in thousands of years, but the ones it has been performed on are still alive today. This curse can only be performed on wizards who have killed. The curse forces the person to remember the happiness they got from killing someone. This curse is very difficult to perform and when performed incorrectly will give side effects.'  
  
This was it. This was the curse that Voldermort put on Liz. Harry had to keep reading.  
  
'One of the most common side effects is immortality. The wizard will live forever with the curse. When this side effect was found (hundreds of years ago) wizards began to perform the curse incorrectly so that the witch or wizard would suffer forever. Some of the other side effects are immense pain in the abdomen when in moonlight. Because of the immensity of this curse, most of the witch's and wizards under this curse are confined to Azkaban. The need to kill will consume the wizard and they will become potentially dangerous to everyone around them, as well as them self. If the wizard says they can control this urge to kill they must be approved by the ministry and are kept under a watchful eye.'  
  
"Harry! Put down that book! You've been reading it for an hour! Help me out here!" Hermione said, while picking up another book.  
  
"I found it."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"This is it, this is the curse."  
  
Hermione grabbed the book from Harry's hands and read the few paragraphs over and over. After Hermione had read them about twenty times she began to scan through the rest of the book. Harry just sat back and thought about the curse on Liz.  
  
'Because of the immensity of this curse, most of the witch's and wizards under this curse are confined to Azkaban.' Harry thought. 'Had Liz been to Azkaban? But she was free now; she must have been passed by the Ministry.'  
  
Hermione had almost finished scanning the book when Ron came down the stairs. It was still early but it seemed that Ron had woken up to Hermione yelling at Harry. "Wotcha guys doin' so early?" He sleepily asked.  
  
"Hermione wanted to find out about this curse thing, we found it." Harry replied.  
  
"But it doesn't say anything about what happened to her on the train." Hermione said, closing the book.  
  
"Oh yeah... I forgot about that. It's kinda scary watching her like that. She gets like, out of her mind. It's hard to watch cause she looks like she's in so much pain, like she's really suffering. I didn't know what to do before, back in her classroom, I just...ran. If I hadn't run into Snape, I dunno what would have happened to her." Harry said.  
  
"When were you in her classroom?" Ron asked, bewildered.  
  
"Couple days ago, I told you guys bout that didn't I? It was right after McGonagall sent me inside during Quidditch practice."  
  
"You never told us Harry. What exactly happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry went over the incident with them. He said it very detailed, and how Snape was off the second he found out where Liz was. Hermione asked a lot of questions, Ron just sat in awe.  
  
"Harry what were you and Liz talking about when she gave you that picture?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry hesitated. He didn't want Hermione and Ron to know the truth about that. He was just about to start to tell them about her telling him about the curse when Ginny came down the stairs. As soon as she came down there was silence in the common room once again.  
  
"Hey guys, how long have you been up?"  
  
"A while" Said Harry.  
  
"Well I'm starving." Ron said. "Let's go down and eat."  
  
"Yeah let's go." Said Harry, jumping up.  
  
Hermione noticed Ginny looking at the page that Harry found the curse on. Hermione grabbed the book and shut it tight.  
  
Harry looked up at his timetable a few hours later. They had double Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Harry groaned, he didn't want to have to deal with Snape so early in the morning, he had enough on his mind without having to worry about adding enough ingredients to a cauldron.  
  
Harry stood up and started walking down to Potions. 'Might as well get there early so Snape won't take points off for being late.' Harry thought.  
  
Harry was the only one standing outside the classroom. He heard voices inside. Harry peaked in and saw that it was Liz and Snape who were deep in conversation. Harry got as close as he could without being seen and listened.  
  
"I'm fine don't worry, it was nothing."  
  
"There's something strange going on Liz. Is he threatening you? Like last time?"  
  
"No Serverus, don't worry, I'm just trying to keep my head low."  
  
"Keep your head low?" Snape had a look of concern on his face; it changed to a look of question and worry.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to draw any attention. I don't want to look suspicious."  
  
Snape looked over at where Harry was standing, he saw Harry.  
  
"Well as long as you're feeling all right, you better go Liz, I have a class."  
  
And with that Liz left, now Harry had to endure Snape alone. But just then other Gryffindor's came down the hall, including Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry got through his lessons but didn't get the chance to say anything to Ron or Hermione all morning. It was almost lunch and Harry only had one class left; Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
The class sat in there seats quietly. Liz was sitting on the edge of her desk looking at a paper. After the last few people had sat down, Liz looked up and slid off her messy desk.  
  
"Ok everyone, pass up those essays from last week, just throw them in the corner there."  
  
Everyone brought up their essays and then sat back down. "Ok we're going to put languages to use." Liz said happily.  
  
Everyone smiled, they were all hoping that Liz would make there class fun. Everyone started to put the horrible dull books from last year away and take out their wands.  
  
"You all still have those awful books?!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
The class nodded.  
  
"You should get rid of them, there no use at all! And SO boring!" She started to laugh.  
  
"All right everyone, up you get, we're going outside."  
  
The class stood up and as soon as they were out of the classroom everyone started talking about what they were going to do. Liz led the class outside and across to the lake. She stopped everyone near the forbidden forest, in plain view of Hagrid's hut. Liz called out and Hagrid came over to the class.  
  
"Everything ready Hagrid?" Liz asked.  
  
"E'ry things ready Liz. Told 'im lass night and e's gonna come when you call." Hagrid said.  
  
Everyone in the class looked puzzled. Liz stepped up onto a tree stump.  
  
"All right everyone, this is a time when being able to speak other languages can really help."  
  
Liz turned toward the forbidden forest; she began to make odd clicking noises. Harry looked over at Hagrid with question on his face. Hagrid just smiled and mouthed that it was a surprise. Harry continued to look at Hagrid until Ron's whimper brought him back. Ron had grabbed Harry's arm and was very afraid. His eyes were wide and he was trying to back away but didn't want to. His grip on Harry's arm was very tight, with his free arm he pointed towards Liz. Harry looked over. What Harry saw caused him to take a step back, he couldn't believe that Liz was talking to...  
  
Well that's it! Whatcha think? Hope you enjoyed it, and chapter eight should be updated a.s.a.p because I know exactly what I want to happen. Anyway trust me, oh loyal fans, I spend long hours of the day thinking of what I should add into my story. So don't fret! I shall keep writing and keep updating as long as I know I have readers! So let me know if you enjoy my story! Bye! 


	8. The Attack and The Return of his Pain

Ok my readers! I finished chapter eight! HURRAY! I promised that I would update this one a.s.a.p in forgiveness of my last one being really late. Anyway, I regret to announce that due to lack of reviews I will not be updating unless I get six (6) reviews for each new chapter. So review people! So I can update! And by the way, I will be able to have chapters done quite fast because I'm on a roll! ( I know it sounds lame but I am!) Anyway here's my chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Aragog. Liz was speaking in, Spider. She was reaching up and was petting the giant spider as if he was a puppy dog, a harmless puppy dog. Ron's whimpers continued and his grip on Harry tightened. Liz turned, but left one hand on Aragog's side.  
  
"Alright everyone, who can tell me what creature this is?" Liz asked.  
  
Hermione's hand went up into the air, but strangely so did Deans.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"It's an Acromantula, a giant spider. The species hasn't been seen in Britain for hundreds of years. Females can produce hundreds of eggs at a time and they normally stay together in groups. They eat fresh meat, killing their prey with their stingers or there poisonous teeth. They only flee from one animal, the Basilisk, because it's their enemy."  
  
"Very good Dean, ten points for Gryffindor."  
  
Harry looked back, he saw Malfoy laughing with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry felt a surge of anger. Malfoy always had to be a jerk in this class. Harry knew he was probably laughing at Ron.  
  
"Alright everyone, now get into a line, your going to take turns coming up to Aragog and saying something to him. I'll tell you how to say it, and I want you all to show respect, yes that means you Malfoy, don't think you'll get me sacked because of some stupid incident."  
  
The whole class gasped, no teacher had ever spoken to a student like that. Everyone looked to Malfoy to see what he was going to say. He stared at Liz, and she stared back. They seemed to be having a stare off. Harry was looking at Liz; she showed no sign of giving up. Harry turned to look at Malfoy, the sneer of his face vanished, he looked horrified and cold. Then Harry saw it behind him, four Dementors heading for the class.  
  
It seemed the Dementors knew what they wanted to do, as they pushed everyone in the class aside and headed towards Harry. Liz saw what was happening and jumped off the stump and ran towards Harry. She pulled him behind her and stood with her arms spread out wide. The Dementors stopped before her.  
  
"You will not hurt him. You will go back to your posts. **Now**."  
  
The Dementors didn't move. The 'leader' of the group glided toward Liz and began to lift its arms.  
  
In one swift movement Liz pulled the right sleeve of her robe up. She took a step closer to the Dementor and showed him the mark on her arm. She then stood to her fullest height.  
  
"Like I said, you will go back to your posts. You have your orders; you know why you are here. Now leave."  
  
The head Dementor what seemed to be, look at Liz, it then took her right arm and felt the mark on it. It turned on a dime and glided back to its post. The others followed.  
  
Liz relaxed; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes again and took out a piece of parchment. She wrote a small note on it with her wand.  
  
"Mister Weasley, please get this to Dumbledore, tell the statue that it's an urgent message from Professor Black."  
  
Ron took the message and was off as quick as he could go. The rest of the class looked horrified and very nerve wracked. Harry was feeling very uneasy and wanted to sit down. Liz turned around and started talking to Harry.  
  
"Feeling alright?" She asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah" Harry replied shakily.  
  
Liz put her hand on Harry's shoulder. Then she turned to the rest of the class.  
  
"Everyone doing alright? Nobody hurt?" She asked.  
  
Neville was trembling badly. He had dropped his beloved toad and his eyes were misty. Liz noticed.  
  
"Neville, are you alright?"  
  
Malfoy and his gang of friends began snickering madly. They made no effort to hide there laughs.  
  
"Do you find this funny Malfoy? I do believe the Dementors affect you just as much as everyone else. It doesn't seem funny to everyone else to have there worst moments in life haunt them. But maybe it would be funny to hear a few of yours, _Mister Malfoy_."  
  
"I don't have any bad memories." He murmured.  
  
"Did I just hear that? _You_ don't have any bad memories? Now you know that, that's a pure lie. Although, I should have expected Luscious's son to lie at any chance he gets to."  
  
Malfoy put a smirk on his face; he stared at Liz one last time and then looked away. He was muttering things under his breath. Liz walked over to Neville. She started to talk to him quietly. Harry noticed that she really cared about the students, and, she always was looking out for them, for some strange reason.  
  
'If she cares about them so much then why are they protecting us from her?' Harry asked himself.  
  
Liz had finished talking to Neville, she stood and it was the first time Harry had ever seen Liz look truly afraid, other then her little incident on the train, and in her classroom. Liz put her hand to her chest and was breathing deeply. She was reaching for one of the walls of Hogwarts; unfortunately, she couldn't seem to find it. Just then, Remus Lupin came out and was striding alongside Dumbledore who was heading strait for the class.  
  
When they reached Liz, Remus immediately went to her side. He took her into his arms and hugged her. Liz put her face into his shoulder and mumbled something to him. Dumbledore went over to Harry and started to ask him what had happened. Harry told him slowly, he was still feeling uneasy. Harry was at the part where the Dementor took Liz's arm when he looked over to her and Lupin. Liz's head now rested on Lupin's chin, he had put his hand on her head, and he was comforting her.  
  
Harry finished his story and Dumbledore stood up. He walked over to Liz and Remus. He began talking with them, whispering. Harry knew they must be talking about something in the Order. Lupin was still holding onto Liz, he seemed reluctant to let go when Dumbledore began to walk back into the castle. He lingered for a few moments and then left Liz.  
  
"Alright class, you can go." Liz said. After she went to Aragog and said something, he turned and went back into the forest.  
  
Harry slumped into a chair in the common room. Ron and Hermione slumped into chairs next to him. Hermione took out her knitting needles and began another hat, while Ron took out there Potions essay. Harry knew he should do some of his work to, but he decided to just sit for a while.  
  
Harry looked out the window and stared onto the Quidditch pitch. One of the teams were practicing very hard. Harry watched the chasers throw the Quaffle into the hoops; it looked like their keeper was missing. 'Probably a detention' Harry thought to himself. Harry stared at the team for a while longer when he realized that they were wearing scarlet robes with a gold trim. It suddenly struck Harry.  
  
"Quidditch practice!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Ron mumbled.  
  
"We've got Quidditch practice! The teams already out there!"  
  
"Bloody hell, I forgot Alicia changed it to tonight!" Ron said.  
  
He and Harry ran up to their dormitory and changed into their robes. They grabbed their brooms and were off to the field in five minutes flat.  
  
"Where have you two been?!" Alicia was yelling at them for being so late.  
  
"Sorry, but this thing happened in class, and, well, we just kinda forgot." Ron stuttered.  
  
"FORGOT?! If we want to win the cup this year we have to practice!" She shouted.  
  
"Well, er, then we better get going." Harry said.  
  
"All right get up in the air, you two better be in top form today."  
  
Harry let the snitch out on command and gave it a 30 second head start before he zoomed off on his beloved firebolt. Harry searched the pitch for that tiny spec of gold. Harry turned and saw the snitch right by Ron's ear. He went flat against his broom and zoomed across the field. He went right passed Ron grabbing the snitch as he passed, causing Ron to let Alicia score on him. Unfortunately, Malfoy and some other Slytherin's had come out and watched Ron miss the Quaffle.  
  
"NICE SAVE WEASEL KING!" Malfoy shouted, his group snickered.  
  
"Get outta here Malfoy" Harry said.  
  
"Aww am I making little Potter mad? Too bad I thought you were learning to hold your tongue when talking to people above you Potter."  
  
"I sure hope you don't mean yourself Malfoy, because you're not above anyone." Laughed a voice behind him.  
  
Hermione had come out onto the field, Malfoy turned and saw her, and he jumped away.  
  
"Ugh, you! Let's get out of here before that mudblood ruins our robes." He exclaimed and began to walk off the field.  
  
Hermione went to the stands and waited for Ron and Harry to finish practicing. Harry had just caught the snitch for the sixth time when he looked over at Hermione. She was shifting in her seat and looked very impatient. Harry let go of the snitch and flew over to Hermione.  
  
"Uh, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Anything wrong? Cause you look kind of...strange."  
  
"No it's just that, I can't seem to find anything about what happened to Liz on the train. I know something's weird about it, but I just don't know what! I've been reading every book I can find but the best I can come up with is---"  
  
"HARRY! GET OVER HERE AND FIND THE SNITCH!" Alicia called.  
  
"Tell me later" Harry mumbled to Hermione and was off to find the snitch once again.  
  
A few hours later Ron and Harry walked into the common room. Ron was angry because a bludger forced him to fall off his broom and right in the mud. Ron got out his potions homework.  
  
"Ok, so what are the properties of Unicorn water added into Potions?" He asked.  
  
"No idea, where's Hermione when we need her?" "Maybe she went to bed early" Ron said.  
  
"Well there's no possible way we can do this without her."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Well we could start our premonition log." Harry said dully.  
  
"Wont that be fun!" Ron said sarcastically. "I'm starting to believe Hermione, Trelawney is an old bat. Did you hear her last class?"  
  
"Nope, fell asleep."  
  
Ron put on a fake high voice, which was actually a somewhat good impression of her. "Things that you see in the deepest most inner parts of your mind can help you see _beyond_! Many can be found to be real things that shall happen to us. If you see many things that do appear in the future, you could have the inner sight!"  
  
Harry laughed, it sounded exactly like something Trelawney would say. Suddenly Harry felt a sharp pain coming from his scar. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was so painful that Harry cried out. He shut his eyes and remembered Occlumency. He tried to force everything out of his brain, but strong emotions came through.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, the pain left as quickly as it had come. Ron was staring at Harry with an expression of worry on his face.  
  
"I'm alright, its just..." Harry explained.  
  
"Just what? Come on! Tell me!" Ron begged.  
  
"He's happy, really happy. Something's going the way he wants, and, whatever it is, it's really important to him. It's something really big."  
  
"You should tell Dumbledore mate, cause that seems major."  
  
"I can't tell him, I've never told him this stuff before. I've always told..." Harry drifted off, he didn't need to finish.  
  
"Hey, know who you should tell? You should tell Liz!" Ron exclaimed. "She is his brother, maybe she'll do the same thing he would."  
  
"Yeah...maybe."  
  
In an old abandoned house far, far away, a tall skinny man with a scaly face and slits for eyes, sat in an old musty chair. He was hunching over with his servant beside him. He was laughing quietly at how well his plan was going.  
  
"I'll get that Potter." He said evilly.  
  
"By the end of the year that boy will be dead! And not even Dumbledore will find out my plan. Not with that snitch right under his nose."  
  
not as in the little tiny golden ball. The kind thats taddles on you.

Well there's chapter eight! I hope I've got you all in suspense because that's what I want! MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok I'll stop (blushes) anyway I want to say a special thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter and I want to say a special holler to Luna Moonglade: I WILL CATCH UP TO YOU!! I WILL MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok I promised I wouldn't do that again so sorry! Anyway hope you enjoyed it! And make sure to review!! Promise? Good and remember 6 reviews for this chapter before you all get chapter nine! Buh bye! Oh yes and one more thing, if I still don't get enough reviews then I plan on re posting my story with a new name or something, so don't fret if you don't see this one, the one I would have will be the same! Good bye faithful readers!


	9. Halloween and Hermione's Pain

Hello my faithful readers! Yes I finished chapter nine and I know you all have been waiting for it! I know that I left my last chapter on a major cliff hanger and I'm quite glad I did because I got my reviews and I actually barely had time to finish this chapter. Yes to let you all know I am working on chapter ten and yes this chapter is another suspenseful one, but of course all my chapters are! And of course that's why you love my story so much! Anyway enjoy my loyal readers and make sure to review so I can update remember I need 6 before I am willing to update!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Harry tossed and turned in bed that night. He kept wondering what had made Voldermort so happy. Harry awoke, his scar still prickling slightly. This wasn't uncommon anymore, he barely even noticed it. It wasn't too early, the sun was almost up and Harry went down to the common room to continue his premonition log.  
  
Harry picked up his bag from the corner in the common room and took out his log; he began writing things off the top of his head. The more deadly they were the more he knew Trelawney would like. Harry finished half of his log when he sat back and stared into the fire. He couldn't believe that only a year ago he had seen his godfathers face appear out of no where. There was no chance he would see that face appear now, as much as Harry wanted it to.  
  
Harry slowly walked down to breakfast. He sat at the Gryffindor table and watched the ghosts as they floated happily by. Most of them were smiling and happily talking, Harry overheard the Hufflepuff ghost say that she couldn't wait for the feast tonight. 'Oh, yeah.' Harry remembered. 'Tonight's Halloween.' Harry began to eat as he stared up at the roof. It was a fairly nice day, not many clouds and not too cold. Harry had the whole day to catch up on his homework, he didn't want to spend this Saturday inside, he wanted to go out and see Hogsmeade or practice for Quidditch, but he knew he would have to finish all his work, he was barely keeping up.  
  
Ron came down the stairs a while later. He and Harry decided that they would take a walk around the lake and then head to the library so they could finish there Potions essay. Ron ate very quickly and then they were off around the lake. They discussed Quidditch tactics and talked about anything they could come up with. After a few moments of silence Ron asked Harry:  
  
"So what you thinks up with Liz?"  
  
Harry put on a questioning look.  
  
"During class yesterday, I mean, that was weird how she got the Dementors to just...leave"  
  
"Well, didn't Hermione say that she's working with the Order? Maybe the Dementors have turned against the Ministry and they took orders from her because she's an undercover death eater."  
  
"Makes sense." Ron said.  
  
"Hey did Hermione ever tell you what she came up with for what happened on the train?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, she never got the chance, did she tell you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Maybe she'll tell us at the feast tonight. I can't wait, the Halloween feast is always the best!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry and Ron decided the better get to work so they went up to there common room and got there bags. They headed to the library where they began working on there Potions essay. Harry was looking up some potions that used Unicorn water when he spotted Cho Chang and a small group of friends walk into the library. Harry immediately looked down. He still liked Cho, at least a little bit. Harry continued to work, but ended up drawing attention to himself when Ron did an impersonation of Snape.  
  
"If you will read the instructions on the board you will clearly see that only 3 drops on Unicorn water will be needed. If you choose to use anymore then the Restoring Potion will become useless. I would advise you all to use no more or less or you will regret it greatly."  
  
Harry laughed, and Cho looked over at him. As soon as Harry noticed he stopped and put his head back down to his work. Harry continued to work until he dared a glance. Cho had stood up and was walking over to Harry. Harry put his head back down; he didn't know what he was going to say.  
  
"Hi Harry" She said quietly.  
  
"Er...Hi Cho"  
  
"How was your summer?"  
  
"Not bad." Harry hadn't looked up at Cho yet.  
  
"Um..." Cho seemed to be looking for something to say. "Could I borrow this?"  
  
She picked up a book that Harry had been reading from.  
  
"Yeah, sure"  
  
Cho took he book and went back to her friends. Harry noticed that she didn't read the book. All she did was sit there fiddling with the cover.  
  
Harry and Ron finished there essay and went back to the common room to start practicing the Wartifus Charm for Charms class. It was a charm that would make water spurt out of your wand. They practiced for quite a while before they got crystal clear water to spurt out instead of purple goo.  
  
After finally getting clear water out of their wands Ron and Harry sat down to relax for a few minutes before the feast that night. Harry went to his dorm and got out his firebolt, along with the Broomstick kit Hermione gave him. He clipped and polished his firebolt and when he was done it looked brand new once again. Ron had been reading a book on his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons. Harry sat and watched his firebolt hover for a few moments when the portrait opened and Hermione walked in. She was carrying at least a dozen books. Harry knew she must still be researching. Hermione put the books on the table and stood up again.  
  
"Are you two coming or not?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Coming where?" Said Ron, not looking up.  
  
"The feast! Obviously!"  
  
"Yeah let's go." Said Harry standing up. He went and brought his things into his room and then came back downstairs, he couldn't wait for the feast.  
  
The three of them walked out the portrait and started down to the Great Hall. When they got in plain view they saw the miraculous sight. The roof showed a beautiful sky with only few clouds and the stars shining brightly. Bats flew everywhere along with hovering pumpkins that glowed amazingly, giving the Hall and eerie yet nice glow of light. The hall was warm with all the candles and Jack-o-lanterns glowing brightly. And the feast was the most amazing sight yet.  
  
There were piles and piles of delicious food. The house elves must have gone out of there way this year. There was the most amazing potatoes in all forms. There were at least four different types of meat and hundreds of salads and tarts. But the best part was, throughout the center of the tables all along there was candy. Every type Harry could have imagined. It was like walking into Honeydukes. Harry laughed to himself. He could just imagine the look of Dudley's piggy face if he saw what Harry saw now.  
  
Harry wanted to stay and stare at the beautiful sight, but Ron had grabbed him and was pulling him to the tables. The three of them sat together and began eating the delicious feast. Ron had been stuffing his face with all the candy he could grab at. Harry decided that he would eat some potatoes and maybe some meat before he would eat candy until his stomach burst. Harry was about to start eating all the candy he could when Hermione stood up.  
  
"I just realized something! I have to get to the library!" And she was off before either of them could say anything.  
  
Harry had gone back to eating when Dean leaned over to him.  
  
"Where do you suppose Liz is tonight?" He asked them.  
  
Ron looked up from hi very full plate. He took a huge swallow and looked over at the teachers table. Dean was right, Liz was no where to be seen.  
  
"No idea, maybe she's lesson planning and just, forgot its Halloween." Ron suggested. Then he went back to his plate.  
  
Harry thought it was very strange that Liz would miss Halloween. But he also thought that maybe Voldermort had called her. 'But that doesn't make any sense.' He continued to think. 'Snape is still here.' Harry looked over at Ron and caught his eye. They both shared the same thoughts. Could Liz be in so deep with Voldermort that he would call on her alone and not any of the other Death Eaters? If she was in that deep, then maybe she wasn't working for the Order, maybe she was using the Order's plan against them. 'But Dumbledore trusts her.' Harry fought with himself. He didn't want to believe that Liz was working for Voldermort, not after the conversation they shared in her classroom. That reminded Harry, about Hermione's question before the year started. 'What situation would make her feel so strongly against Voldermort?'  
  
Harry decided he needed to get his mind of this, so he went back to trying his best to enjoy this evening. He continued to eat and talked and laughed with Ron and some of his other friends. He was so happy that barely anyone still thought he was a total delinquent trying to get attention. It had been quite a while and Hermione still hadn't returned.  
  
"Wherf's Hergmigne?" Ron asked, spitting food everywhere.  
  
"No idea, she should be back by now." Haryr replied. He began to look around the Hall for signs of her. He couldn't see any sign that Hermione had even been in the Hall. It was to strange, Hermione wouldn't spend this long in the library, would she?  
  
Harry continued to talk but kept an eye out for Hermione. After a while Harry decided that he was going to check on her. He said he was going to the bathroom but he decided he would check for Hermione in the library. Harry was walking down the Hall to the library when a voice called behind him.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry turned. It was Cho.  
  
"Uh...Hi Cho, what are you, er, doing here?"  
  
"Well I saw you get up and I wanted to talk to you." She said politely.  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Well, um, I wanted to ask if, if maybe," She looked down, when she brought her head up she was silently crying. Harry hated seeing her cry; he hoped she wasn't going to ask what he thought.  
  
"Well I wanted to ask, if sniffle maybe you would, I mean if you had the time maybe, sob Maybe you could tell me about how...how...how it happened." She continued to sob quietly.  
  
"Cho, are you sure you want to hear about that? Because, well its really hard to deal with, trust me."  
  
"Please Harry," She begged. "I've had so many dreams, horrible dreams about it, and I just need to know, I really need to know, that maybe if he could have had the chance, maybe he could have..." She broke down into sobs.  
  
"Cho......" Harry walked closer. As soon as he stopped Cho walked over to him and began to sob onto his shoulder. Harry started to pat her back, it was the only thing he could think to do.  
  
"It's ok Cho, er..."  
  
"Lord, I feel so...so stupid. You must think I'm crazy or something." She continued to sob.  
  
"No, no, its ok... it's hard...I know it is."  
  
"Cho?" Said a voice behind them.  
  
It was Michael Corner, Cho's boyfriend.  
  
"Cho... what are you doing? And with...with him?" He asked.  
  
Cho pulled away from Harry and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I needed an...well I had to ask him..." She stuttered.  
  
"I thought you didn't like him anymore? At least that what you told me."  
  
"Michael...you don't understand...he saw him die... and I just needed..."  
  
"Need what? A little goodbye? Pssh, like I'll believe that... well if you want to go out with him do it! Don't waste my time. Bye." And he began walking off.  
  
"Michael you don't understand!" She was sobbing and begging.  
  
"And I don't think I wanted to." He replied before turning the corner and walking away.  
  
Cho stood there, motionless; she had just lost something else. She broke down, crying loudly. Harry walked over to her once again, this time, he hugged her.  
  
"Cho..." He said quietly. "It's ok, I'll talk to him it'll be ok."  
  
"No, don't, he won't understand. He never does. I guess I'm just sob better off with out him."  
  
"Look Cho, don't spend all this time crying ok? Because you're just making yourself even more miserable. We can talk about it some other time, but go back to the feast and have fun. Force yourself if you have to ok?" Harry insisted.  
  
Cho looked up, she seemed a little happier. She managed a small smile, then nodded and left for the feast. Harry set off immediately for the library. When he got there, he made a very thorough search, but he couldn't find Hermione anywhere. Harry became worried and headed back to the feast, hopefully she would be there sitting and talking with Ron.  
  
Unfortunately when Harry returned to the feast Hermione was not there. Ron was talking with Neville and looked up to Harry when he saw him. Harry shook his head. The smile on Ron's face vanished, where could Hermione be?  
  
The feast was almost over, and people were getting restless with all the sugar intake. Many people were just about ready to head back to there dorms when the Great Hall doors opened. There was a brush of silence in the Hall as Liz walked in carrying someone. The person seemed to be unconscious and something terrible must have happened to them. Liz looked very worried and in panic. She called Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey towards her. As they stood from the table, she walked closer; Harry got a look at who she was holding.  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo yet another big (as my friend Luna Moonglade says) cliffy! What could have happened to Hermione you ask? Well you'll have to review and wait for my next chapter to find out! Remember with every review I am closer to updating! So my happy readers I hope you greatly enjoyed this chapter as well as I have hoped and will continue to hope you will love my chapters to come and chapters that have been! Ok I know I'm starting to sound really stupid so I'll rap this up! Thank you very much to the people who made updating chapter nine possible and thanks to everyone else! Ta ta! 


	10. The Dream and The Realization

Hello my lovely readers! Yes I have finally updated the chapter you have all been waiting for! My last one left you off on the biggest cliff hanger yet and this one has many more! Every chapter reveals a little more and that's why you must keep reading! Also I still don't get many reviews so I think I might repost or just change the name of my story. Soooo that means I want to hear all my readers idea's on new story names! The best one I will pick and use for my story, with of course many thanks to whoever came up with it! Anyway I know youe all waiting for this chapter so here it is!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Liz was holding Hermione. There were cuts along her face and it looked as if her arm was broken. Dumbledore came up and touched Hermione's face; he then looked at her for a moment and nodded. Liz handed Hermione over to Madame Pomfrey and began talking with Dumbledore rapidly. Harry dropped his fork so he could lean back and get a chance to hear what they were saying.  
  
"I have no idea what happened Albus. I was late for the feast, lost track of time and I saw her in one of the hallways. She was slumped over, and I thought maybe she had tripped, but as I got closer..." Liz shook her head.  
  
"It seems she's been attacked by someone. I do not understand who would have done this, not unless someone found out she had information from," He lowered his voice greatly. "Others. You know what I speak of."  
  
"I do." Liz replied, in a whisper almost as quiet as Dumbledore's. "I will ask him about it."  
  
"Good. Now, I must see her, she needs to be questioned."  
  
"Of course, shall I?" Liz lead on.  
  
"No, rest, you will have a difficult task tomorrow."  
  
Liz nodded and went off to her classroom. Dumbledore turned and spoke to everyone in the Hall.  
  
"You will all return to your dormitories immediately and stay there. Tonight shall he a long night. Get rest, all of you."  
  
He then turned and headed off to the Hospital Wing. Professor McGonagall stood and followed him, as the rest of the teachers ushered the students off to there dormitories. Hagrid gave Ron and Harry a look of worry and left for his little cabin. Ron and Harry looked at each other. They knew they would have to go and see Hermione. They started off for the Hospital Wing when Professor Flitwick stopped them. He told them they could see her tomorrow after classes.  
  
Harry and Ron pretended to sleep when they got back to there bed's. They waited to hear Neville's snore before they risked taking out Harry's invisibility cloak. They put it on (Ron still had to crouch or his feet would have been visible) and headed off for the Hospital Wing. Harry checked his map; Flitch was on the 3rd floor and Misses Norris was strutting around the Library. They headed off for Hermione.  
  
They reached the Wing without many problems. They looked over where Hermione was before they took off the cloak. Ron immediately sat beside her. He stared as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Harry stared at her. He couldn't imagine who would do this to her. 'Why would someone want to hurt her?' He thought. Harry looked down at his feet. He noticed something very strange on the Map. He couldn't believe what he was seeing...it couldn't be true.  
  
Harry dropped the cloak. He used his wand and muttered "Lumos." He shone the tiny beam onto the Map. A tiny dot was labeled Liz Black, but it had letters beside it that were jumbled. It said: Loirdz Vobldeacmkt. This person was wandering around the dungeons. They came up to the second floor. Harry couldn't understand why Liz had this; he had never seen it before. The tiny dot suddenly stopped. As if she had collapsed. Harry wanted to see what was up, but he couldn't leave Hermione.  
  
Harry folded up the map and sat down. He would figure out what it meant later. Ron was trying to talk to Hermione; he seemed to be trying to get her to wake up. Harry put his hand on top of Hermione's. He whispered quietly, begging her to wake up. She finally awoke.  
  
"Harry? Ron?" She said groggily.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Shhhh, don't wake Madame Pomfrey." Harry cautioned.  
  
"Hermione what happened?" Ron asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione looked around. "How did I get in the hospital wing? And, how did I get all these cuts and bruises?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Said Harry stunned.  
  
"Well, sort of, we were at the feast and I...I don't remember anything after that."  
  
"Nothing? You don't remember who attacked you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No...I don't remember anything."  
  
"Well while we're here, tell us what you think is happening to Liz, you know the thing on the train." Ron said eagerly.  
  
"I...I...I can't remember! I know I had a good explanation but... I can't remember anything about it!" Hermione looked shocked with herself.  
  
Ron looked bewildered, but Harry had the same feeling. It was nothing like Hermione to forget something like that. Harry pondered this for a moment, Why would Hermione not remember a thing from when she was attacked to when she got here? Ron continued to question Hermione, hoping to get something out of her. While Ron was aimlessly babbling something clicked in Harry's head.  
  
"Hermione...what do you know about forgetting charms?" He suddenly heard himself asking.  
  
"Well... there's not much to them. When there done correctly you could make someone forget their best friend. But there are certain types that are much more powerful, the more complex thing you're trying to make someone forget, the more complex the spell gets. A few of them are higher then NEWT level and a few you can't use unless you're an approved Auror from the Ministry of Magic. Otherwise they're very simple, you just take a piece of hair from the person you want to forget and use that to cast the spell."  
  
"So...the kind that you can only use if you're an Auror, what do they do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, that kind, you can pick a specific memory and make the person forget. They'll remember everything except what the wizard chooses you not to remember. But it's a very complex spell; even I haven't mastered it yet." Hermione said half heartedly.  
  
Suddenly Harry heard a sound. He quickly looked at the map and saw that Madame Pomfrey was coming. Harry grabbed his cloak and threw it over himself and Ron. Hermione quickly fell onto her back pretending to sleep. It wasn't safe for them to stay any longer. They decided to head back to the common room.  
  
When Harry and Ron reached they're dorm, Harry remembered what he saw on the map, beside Liz's name. He looked too the map and searched for Liz. She was nowhere to be found. She was gone. Harry searched for the little dot labeled Serverus Snape, it was gone as well.  
  
"Voldermort" Harry muttered to himself before Ron threw a pillow at him to shut up and go to sleep.  
  
Harry wiped the map clean and laid down, he didn't bother to take off his glasses, he knew he wouldn't get much sleep that night. He had too much to think about. But as the moonlight shone in through the window Harry was lulled off to sleep. He had a strange dream that night.  
  
He was in another place, he was looking, waiting. He was in an old dingy room, with dust and mold everywhere. There was a single bed along with an old moth eaten chair in front of a fireplace. The fire was roaring. The door opened and He turned away from the flames. A tall man with greasy hair walked in, along his side a girl with hair as black as the night.  
  
They both stood to face him. They both bowed in unison and then stood before him. The woman was glossy eyed; she was afraid and silently crying. Harry turned to the man with greasy hair, it was Snape.  
  
"Leave us." He commanded, in what sounded more like hissing then speaking. "Of course Master." He said. Snape turned on heel, with a quick glance to the girl and was off, his robes billowing behind him.  
  
With a small movement of his hand, Harry shut the door. The woman was whimpering now, much more scared then before.  
  
"Foolish girl." He said horribly. "You almost ruined my plan! If that girl ever found out..." He trailed off.  
  
"I...I didn't...I..." She stuttered.  
  
"Don't speak until I say you may!" Harry yelled. "You foolish girl, but you were a good servant, once." He walked over to her and touched her face. The woman grimaced at his touch.  
  
"You fear me." He said simply. "I can smell it on you; I can smell your fear." He kept one hand on her face as he circled behind her; he slowly began to whisper into her ear. She shuttered once again.  
  
"You could come back you know, freely. I grow tired of forcing this." He breathed into her ear. He grabbed her face with his hand and turned her to face him.  
  
She was crying harder now. Every time she blinked tears would run down her face. Harry didn't care, he became angry with the 'stupid girl' he held onto her with one hand and with the other slapped her across the face, hard. This emitted a sob from the girl. He threw her to the side and walked to sit in his chair, she slammed against the wall. He called her to him; she quietly stood and walked over to him, she was clutching her side, she was hurt and bleeding. Harry brought his face close to hers and whispered in her ear once more.  
  
"You won't escape me; you will regret having left me years ago."  
  
He then grabbed her face and pulled it toward his, as Harry awoke with a start. Harry was sweating. He didn't understand what the dream meant. Who could that girl have been? He never saw her face clearly; it was always covered with her hair or tears. But she did look, _familiar_. Maybe Harry had seen her in the paper last year with the break out of Voldermort's supporters. _'No.'_ Harry thought. It wasn't one of them, it was someone, else.  
  
Harry laid his head back on his bed and stared out and the glowing sky. It was slowly turning orange. Harry pulled himself out of bed and got dressed. He went down into the common room and sat in front of the dead fire. Crookshank's hoped into his lap and began to purr when he pat her. Harry sat for a little while before Ron came down and they went off to breakfast. They ate their breakfast quickly and then darted off to see Hermione. They spent a few hours with her before they decided that they would go to the Hogsmeade trip.  
  
Harry and Ron got their things and went off to the little village. They decided to visit Zonko's first and bought some dung bombs along with some other fun stuff. Next they decided to go to Honeydukes to get some treats and a few things for Hermione, to help her feel better. After they had bought quite a lot of candy they decided to go and see the Shrieking Shack. They walked up and leaned on the fence.  
  
"Remember in our third year?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, that place doesn't seem so creepy after that, does it?" Harry replied.  
  
"Not really, but I still don't think I'd spend the night in there." He motioned to the house.  
  
"It dunno, it doesn't seem that bad." Harry commented. "Come on, let's go see." And he started heading toward the house.  
  
"What? Uh...well maybe I'll stay here."  
  
"Come on Ron, you've already been inside!" Harry pushed.  
  
"Well...ok." And he cautiously walked with Harry toward the house.  
  
They made there way up to the house. When they reached it, they heard it creaking. Ron whimpered. Harry made a push toward the door, it was bolted shut.  
  
"Harry." Ron squeaked. "Let's go back, let's go get a Butterbeer, please Harry."  
  
"Just wait Ron, just hold on a second."  
  
Harry continued to push on the door; he couldn't seem to get it open. It was bolted shut from the inside. Harry pushed harder and harder but the door wouldn't budge. He decided to make a running jump kind of thing. Harry ran and forced his shoulder into the door. It didn't move.  
  
"Argh! Bloody hell that hurt!" Harry rubbed his arm. _Maybe Ron was right they should go get a Butterbeer._ "Ok Ron let's go." They walked back down the path away from the Shack. Harry looked back. _I'm just being stupid, he wouldn't be in there._ Harry forced himself to think, but he still couldn't help wondering why that room in his dream looked like he had seen it before. Harry forced these thoughts out of his head and tried to keep his mind on enjoying the weekend.  
  
They two of them walked around heading for the Three Broomsticks. The crowds of students were tremendous, but Harry should have guessed because it was actually a fairly nice day. Harry looked around when he spotted Hagrid in the crowd of black Hogwarts cloaks.  
  
"HEY HAGRID!" He called.  
  
"Hello Harry! How've you been doin'?" Hagrid said and he thundered towards the two.  
  
"We've been good, Hermione's feeling better too" Ron said, beaming at Hagrid.  
  
"Well that's a sad thing that happened to her, I'm glad I found her though." Said Liz walked from behind them.  
  
"Ah, Lizzy! You doin all righ'? You been in a righ' state yourself." He said pointing to the bruises on her face.  
  
"Hagrid, you and that name! And I told you not to worry about me, I'm fine."  
  
"Well I best be goin' I've loads to do. Bye 'Arry Ron." And Hagrid strode off.  
  
"Well I'll leave you two, and make sure you get your work done Newts are harder then you think, I barely passed." Liz sighed. "If it hadn't been for my big brother, and our little gang, I don't think I would have made it. Anyway, I'll leave you two. See you in class." And she started to stride off towards the castle. She dropped one of her scrolls. Harry picked it up.  
  
"LIZ! Wait! You dropped this!"  
  
Liz turned just as Harry ran up to her; he accidentally hit her in the side. Liz grabbed the side immediately. She shuttered and let out a quiet cry of pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Harry quickly said.  
  
"It's alright, it's not your fault, I got this...before." She paused before the last part.  
  
Liz took the scroll from Harry and used her free hand to hold onto her side. When she lifted her hand to look at it, Harry saw blood. Whatever had happened to Liz, or who ever did it to her, was powerful, and dangerous.  
  
Liz smiled. "Well I'll see you in class Harry." She turned on heel, still holding her side and left for the castle.  
  
Harry questioned what had happened to her, before he remembered. His dream.  
  
Well there you go! Sorry that it's not as suspenseful as my other chapters! But it was hard to figure out how to rap it up. But of course I will start writing chapter 11 a.s.a.p! Also I would like my readers who really enjoy my story to tell other people about it so I can get more reviews because unfortunately I still have a lack of them. Alright everyone make sure to send in your reviews and story title ideas! Remember! 6 reviews to update time! Goodbye oh faithful Harry Potter fans! 


	11. The Secret Revealed And Forgetting the P...

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry ran back down the street toward Ron. He was running as fast as his feet could carry him, pushing people out of the way as he went. He saw Ron in view and called out to him.

"RON! RON!"

"Harry...what?" Ron said as Harry ran up to him.

"Liz, Voldermort, he's doing something to her. I have to tell Dumbledore."

"Mate...are you sure? I mean how do you know?"

"It was in one of those...dreams. But it wasn't a dream. Like when I knew your dad was hurt."

"Harry..." Ron said carefully. "You Know Who has tricked you before. Remember Sirius? Maybe he's doing it again this time."

"He's not! I'm sure of it. Liz was hurt in the dream thing and she started bleeding when I bumped into her just now. I know he's doing something to her."

"Well, ok...let's go." Ron said. And together they walked back to the castle. Harry led Ron to the Gargoyles and remembered that he didn't know the password.

"Uh..." He said.

"What do you want this time?" The Gargoyle sighed.

"It's important. I have to see Dumbledore."

"Sure you do." He replied.

"Argh! Open up! Sherbert Lemon!" He yelled. "Bertie Bott's every flavor Beans! Um... help me Ron!"

"Uh..." Ron thought. "Fizzing Whizbee's?"

The Gargoyle jumped aside.

"Awesome Ron!" Harry pat him on the back. "Come on lets go."

The two of them stepped inside and started running up the spiral staircase. The got to the large oak doors and stopped. They didn't want to bother Dumbledore. Harry lifted his hand and was about to knock when the door flew open.

"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

"Is everything alright Albus?" Liz came up behind him. Harry gasped. "Oh hello Harry, Ron."

"Er...hello Liz." Ron said quietly.

Harry looked at Dumbledore. He was pleading with his mind that Dumbledore would tell her to go away. Dumbledore must have known it was something about Liz and turned to her. Unfortunately, Liz noticed as well.

"If this is about my wound Harry, Albus already knows all about it."

"Elizabeth" Dumbledore said quietly. "I think I would like to speak with Mister Potter and Mister Weasley alone."

"Of course Albus. You remember our conversation?"

"My memory isn't as good as it used to be, but yes I do."

Liz smiled at Harry and Ron. "Take care you two." She ruffled both of their hair before heading down the stairs.

"Come sit inside boys." Dumbledore went inside his office and sat behind his large desk. Harry and Ron followed and sat in the two seats in front of him. Just as Harry sat down Fawks flew over to him and landed on his knee. Harry began to pet Fawks before looking up at Dumbledore.

"Now" Dumbledore said calmly. "What is the matter Harry?"

"Well it was last night, I had one of those dream things, like the one I had last year about mister Weasley. And I..." Harry paused.

"And you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I...I..." Harry thought as hard as he could but he couldn't remember his dream, or why he had come to Dumbledore. "I can't remember." He finished disbelievingly.

"Hmmm" Dumbledore leaned back onto his chair, deep in thought. After a few moments he went to his large cabinet and took out a small silver instrument. It looked sort of like the plate on a scale but it was on a platform and nothing was holding the chains up. Dumbledore placed the instrument on his desk and opened a desk drawer. He took out a small plastic case and opened it. He shook it slightly so some golden powder fell onto the center on the silver instrument.

Dumbledore took his wand and set it on fire. The smoke lifted into the air so it was a few inches above where it rested before. The fire twisted and turned into different shapes and it seemed only Dumbledore knew what they meant. Harry and Ron had no idea what was going on. Soon the flames disappeared and Dumbledore stood.

"It is unfortunate you did not remember what you came here for. Please let me know if you remember."

"We will." Ron said.

The two of them slowly walked out of Dumbledore's office and down the hall leading to there common room. They were walking down the hall in silence, neither of them knew why they couldn't remember what had happened.

"I don't understand why you couldn't remember Harry. It seemed really important." Ron said looking at his feet.

"Neither can I." Harry replied. "it was about Liz...but...I can't remember. But I know it's important." Harry paused, thinking. "Come on Ron, let's go see Hermione."

The two boys headed off to the Hospital Wing. They were just outside the doors when they heard a moan of pain from inside. Ron immediately thought someone was doing something to Hermione but Harry forced him to stop from barging in. He had a feeling that this was going to be important. He put his ear to the door and listened. He could barely heard it. Ron quickly whipped out a pair of Extendable Ears and gave one to Harry. He put one end in his ear and whispered 'Go' to the other. Both 'ears' went off under the door. Harry closed his eyes and listened closely.

"Lord!" A female voice complained. "Careful Poppy, that stuff stings."

"Oh quiet! I don't know why Dumbledore insists one sending you on those things. I've had to deal with you three times this week just for this alone! I swear, at one point you're going to come hear with your head chopped off."

"Very funny Poppy." The first voice said. "Argh! What did you do to me this time?!"

"It's Flursan Essence, if you must know." Harry knew this was Madame Pomfrey.

"Is it really **that** bad Poppy? He didn't hurt me that much, I barely felt it."

"Yes, it's that bad Elizabeth."

"Don't call me that, you're making me feel like my first year here."

Harry pulled the extendable ear out of his. Liz's wound was worse then Harry had thought. He knew there was something important bout it. It was itching in the back of his mind, but he just couldn't get the memory back. Ron looked over at Harry carefully. Harry shrugged and handed the ear back to Ron. Then they both opened the doors and walked over to Hermione's bed. Hermione was standing and tying up one of her shoes. The boys looked at her curiously.

"All better." She said smiling. She stood and started walking out of the Hospital Wing. The boys ran after her.

"What really bothers me," Hermione said, collapsing into one of the chairs in the common room. "Is that I can't remember what happened after I got in the hallway..."

"That just happened to us." Ron blurted. "We were going to talk to Dumbledore about something, and now we can't remember anything about it."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, sitting up nervously.

"I had a dream...about something...like when I knew Ron's dad was hurt," Harry started. "Then we went to talk to Dumbledore, but Liz was there, then after she left... I couldn't remember the dream...or whatever it was."

"That is strange" Hermione replied after a silence. She looked at Harry. "You can't remember anything?"

"Not really," Harry pondered. "But I know it has to do with Liz, and her cut."

"I wonder how she got that huge gash. You know what I think..." Ron started.

"Oh don't Ron!" Hermione sighed. "She is not a spy for..._Voldermort_."

Ron sighed angrily and crossed his arms.

"Why doesn't someone just go ask her how she got it?" Ron said simply.

Hermione looked over at Harry.

"No Hermione."

"Come on Harry..._please_?"

"Alright. Fine. But you owe me."

"Go now, Harry. Before she goes to sleep." Hermione said.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm going." Harry stood and walked over to the portrait hole.

He walked out and headed down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He was at the end of the hallway when he heard someone screaming. _Oh God._ Harry said to himself. _It's happening again._ Harry ran over to the classroom and peaked inside the door, which was open by a few inches. Harry pushed back a gasp of surprise. Inside was Liz, along with Lucious Malfoy.

Luscious Malfoy was standing next to the desk in the middle of the room. Liz was leaning against it moaning, fighting with herself once again. Luscious leaned over and grabbed Liz by her shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you Black!" He yelled at her.

"I won't let him." Liz moaned. "I won't let him get to Harry or Dumbledore. I have to fight him" Tears were running down her cheeks and she was whining in pain. Whatever she was fighting was powerful. Liz's voice changed, it became darker and more menacing.

"Stop fighting it you stupid girl!" The second voice yelled. "You cannot fight me. I am all powerful."

Her voice changed again. "No! I can fight you! You won't control me!"

The second voice returned. "I will, you will soon bow to me, you stupid child."

Luscious let go of Liz and backed away. He went to the far wall and stood there. He seemed shocked at what was happening. But little did Harry knew, he understood what was going on. He knew exactly what was happening to Liz, exactly what Harry was trying to figure out.

"NO!" Liz's voice returned. She stared at the door, right where Harry was standing. "GET AWAY! GO TO DUMBLEDORE! TELL HIM WHAT HE'S DOING!"

Then Liz collapsed onto the floor. Her energy was spent and she could fight no more. Harry heard footsteps coming towards him. He remembered Lucious and turned on heel. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, away from the classroom, back to the common room.

Back in the classroom, Luscious walked over to the door and ripped it open. All he saw was the shape of a boy with messy black hair running away. He slammed the door shut with anger and walked over to Liz. He pulled her limp body off the floor and pushed it against the desk. Liz's head slowly lifted and stared into Luscious's eyes. There was a flicker of evil, a flicker of fire in her eyes before she fell unconscious. Luscious threw her body onto the floor and walked out of the classroom. He walked out through the Great Hall mumbling to himself.

"What has he done?" He whispered. "He has gotten to close to Dumbledore. He'll be found and we cannot risk that." Luscious looked back toward the classroom before heading out the large oak doors.

"Dark Lord, taking her was very smart, but you have gotten to close."


End file.
